


The End Marks A New Beginning

by HSNA_venn



Series: Void Au [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Seasonal AU, Void AU, and others - Freeform, mention of the wind brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: Something is wrong and Blitz is determine to fix this. Family means no one gets left behind.Takes place after the villain is defeated, SpitBlitz reunited but can only see each other once a year, the twins happen, another thing happen, the border is taken down, SpitBlitz reunited with no time limit but at a cost.And that's a cost Blitz is not going to pay.
Relationships: Spitfire/Blitz
Series: Void Au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620889
Kudos: 6





	The End Marks A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> What is tenses?!

Blitz watched as his husband spend time watering the white poppies in his garden, something inside his heart felt sorrow at the longing and confused expression on Spitfire’s face. Ever since the barrier around seasonal au was taken down and Spitfire was free to be reunited with his family in the void at all times, there was a constant feeling of lost weighing down on them, especially Spitfire. 

“Honey.” Blitz called out softly, strutting through the field of white poppies carefully towards where Spitfire was standing. When he reached his husband, Blitz took Spitfire’s hand and hugged him from behind, kissing his head softly. “Its getting dark, Spitty. We should go home.” 

Spitfire didn’t move, but he let out a small pitiful whine, tears falling down his cheeks as he stared down at the lone flower, striking among the white poppies. 

“Sugar… what is this feeling? I don’t like it.” Spitfire said, clutching on his chest tightly, crumbling up his shirt. Blitz kissed his forehead and squeezed him tighter. 

“I don't like this feeling either.” Blitz mumbled softly, unable to shake the heavy feeling off his chest, but somehow, he felt like he knew what was the problem. 

It took a while and more persuading before Spitfire moved from the spot and the couple walked away from the red flower there, going back home. 

“Mom, Dad!” Lian and Chry greeted their parents when they showed up at the entrance of the root. Lian glomped Spitfire into a tight hug while Chry clinged to Blitz, who hoisted the blue eyed boy up. 

“Were you here all day?” Blitz asked the twins, as Chry clung onto him tightly. 

“No, we went exploring!” Lian was the one who answered, arms wrapped tightly around Spitfire as the summer season patted his son on the head, a toothy grin on his face. 

“Where did you go?” Spitfire asked and Lian who had green streaked hair pulled something out from his pocket. 

“Look!” Lian beamed brightly, lifting the stone up where there’s light so both Blitz and Spitfire can see. “An Unakite Stone!” 

The stone was the size of an adult thumb and had green and red pattern. The colours however, triggered something in Spitfire, who’s eyes suddenly turned sorrowful at the colours. 

Lian however, doesn't seem to notice. 

“Did you know that the unakite stone is used to ward of negative emotions and bring the beholder to a place of love?” Lian explained, his eyes shining with admiration, as if he was excited for something. 

“The stone remind me of someone.” Chry mumbled in the crook of Blitz’s neck, still clinging to his mother tightly. 

“I’ts a pretty stone.” Blitz said and he smiled at Lian, patting him gently on the head. “Make sure to take care of it well, don't let it fall.” 

“I won't!” Lian yipped excitedly, making grabby hands for Blitz who chuckled and put a whining Chry down so Lian can pecked him on the cheek. 

“Dad, you okay?” Lian turned to Spitfire now, small hand tugging on the hem of Spitfire’s vest. The tug shook Spitfire out of his daze only to see three pairs of eyes looking at him worryingly.

“I’m okay.” Spitfire grinned and ruffled the twins hair, who whined and yelped, caught off guard. “Be sure to take good care of that stone You should appreciate everything mother nature had given to ya!” 

“Ayyy!” The kids cheered and Blitz ushered them away to wash up, leaving him and Spitfire alone. 

“Honey…?” Blitz approached Spitfire gently, soft hands holding Spitfire’s warm one. 

“I’m fine, sugar. Dont worry.” Spitfire smiled but Blitz could see right through him. Blitz sighed, knowing Spitfire was not going to be forward with him and give him a kiss on the forehead. 

“I’m just worried… I’ll make dinner. You’ll come and join us, right?” Blitz asked, holding both of Spitfire’s hand, looking into his lover’s tired green eyes. 

“I wouldn't miss it.” Spitfire grinned and Blitz could only chuckle, kissing him on the lips gently. 

You don't have to lie, honey. Blitz thought. He knew that Spitfire kept on oversleeping lately, looking so lethargy for no reason, so restless and anxious and it made Blitz worried. Whenever he sleeps next to Spitfire, he could feel his husband tossing violently, a whimpering noise slips from his lips as he cried “Come back, come back!”

But who was he calling for?

Without a doubt, it’s him who Spitfire was calling out to.

Blitz went back to the void the next day, leaving the twins with Spitfire to keep him company. He been sleeping after Spitfire, and waking up before him which was not easy given the fact that Spitfire is a morning person and season don't even need sleep in the first place, but lately Spitfire had been oversleeping, craving for sleep in unhealthy amounts. It doesn't matter, because it made his job collecting Spitfire’s subconscious easier. 

Blitz sighed as he holds the deck of cards collected throughout the year since they were able to stay with each other freely, heavy in his hand even though the cards are weightless. It was supposed to be a good thing, a happy moment, where they can spend time with each other without worry, but its not. What’s the point then? Blitz rather suffer the wait than bear this heavy feeling inside him. It was not worth the lost. 

The portal opened and Blitz stepped out of the black loop, sneakers against brick red pavement. The sky is bright and clear, with the fountain flowing smoothly behind him. The straight path ahead lead to the castle, a grand sight you can't miss no matter where you were standing and that’s where Blitz was heading to. 

“Blitz, you’re here.” A smooth, slightly low voice spoke up beside him and Blitz jolted. 

“Eek, Mom! You scared me.” Blitz shrieked, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest when Halilintar suddenly appeared out of the corner of his eye. 

The Hermit Arcana only raised his eyebrows at the sight of his surprised son. He crossed his arms, black red leather jacket with lightning motifs folded up, showing off his arms and his red watch stood neatly on his wrist, the screen glows a heart symbol. 

“You said you wanted to meet with the boss, so I’m accompanying you to her.” Halilintar said simply, his red eyes staring strictly at Blitz, who gulped and turned his gaze away from his frightening mother.

“T-Thanks.” Blitz smiled sheepishly at his mother, who only huffed and walked ahead. 

“Come on, we don't want to be late.” Halilintar voice held no room to argue, not that Blitz wanted to anyway and he obediently follow behind his mother, can't help but smile to himself. 

His mother was such a tsundere. He didn't want to admit that he was worried about Blitz meeting the Suits alone, and accompany him in case anything happen. After all, they can easily erased him out of existence if they wanted to - and they nearly did once. Blitz did not question his loyalty to the Void, but he wondered if it would be enough for him to ask for their strength.

The walk to the boss room was not quiet. Halilintar asked Blitz about Spitfire and the twins, asked if he had been spending time with his inlaws and his own brothers. Blitz knew his mother cared about his children and that filled him with warm feelings. 

Shoes stopped against the huge mahogany door. It opened before either of them could lift a hand and Halilintar confidently stepped inside, followed by Blitz’s hesitant ones. 

The light shone through the large window, big red curtains drawn to the side illuminating the room brightly. Blitz had been in this room a few times but it still made him awe. Halilintar stopped a few meters away from where stood a smooth, beautifully carved wooden table and 3 figures, whose back was illuminated by the light behind them. 

Blitz took a shuddering breath, feeling his hand sweaty while Halilintar stood confidently beside him, head tall. He glanced at his son and Blitz took this as his cue. 

“I have a request.” Blitz said, bowing his head humbly. The silence between the reply was nerve racking. 

“Say your request.” An authority voice spoke up and Blitz recognized that as the Joker’s voice, their boss. Blitz tried not to quiver. 

“I request for construction of my son. He was born in the seasonal world and sacrifice himself to bring down the barrier so my lover can meet with me and my sons without limitations.” Blitz said clearly, remain bowed as he held back the heavy feeling inside his chest, brief, ungrasping memories surface in the back of his mind. 

There was silence again, but this time the Suits hummed in thought.

“Lift up your head, boy.” The Clover spoke this time, voice low and deep. Blitz lifted up his head to see The Heart smiled at him sweetly.

“What is his name?” The high pitch voice asked and Blitz eyes widen, before softening as a smile formed on his lips. His mind flashed to the flower stood among the white poppies, and the flower sitting inside his vase at the windowsill of his room, the one where he put great care into it, watering and talking to it, caressing the leaves gently, feeling a sense of connection to it, even now. 

“Astilbe.” 

Blitz said confidently, and felt Halilintar glanced at him. The Suits hummed and reached out their hands and Blitz reached out his own. Light glows and his deck of cards flew towards the Suits grasps. 

“Dismiss.” The Joker voice bloomed and both Blitz and Halilintar make their way out of the room. When the door shut behind him, Halilintar turned to Blitz with raised eyebrows. 

“How are you so confident about this mystic son of yours?” Halilintar asked, voice straight to the point that Blitz felt like laughing. 

“He’s not mystic, Mom.” Blitz chuckled as they walked to his room. “He’s my son, so I’m confident it in. Parent instinct never fail, right?” He grinned, his finger tapping against his forehead slightly. Halilintar would know, since he’s a parent himself. 

Halilintar only tsked and pried off his cap only to shove it at Blitz, who squeaked at the sudden attack. They were around the same height, so Halilintar have no problem with putting even his tallest son in place. 

“Where did you even get your brains? Your dad wasn't the brightest bulb in the house and I’m not that smart compared to Solar.” Halilintar said in annoyance but Blitz know deep down he’s proud that his sons all turned out well. 

“Its instinct Mom. I don’t need brains for that and you’re right, Supra is way smarter than me.” Blitz chuckled as he passed back Halilintar’s cap to him. 

“Supra seemed to think otherwise though.” Halilintar said with a furrow of his brows, worried when he thinks about his competitive son. 

“He’ll realize it soon.” Blitz said with a confident smile, although he wasn’t sure when is this soon, seeing as they had been alive for way to long. 

They walked in silence until they reached Blitz room and Blitz immediately made a beeline towards the flower perched on his windowsill. The red rhizomatous flower stood beautifully and healthy in the clear vase and Blitz made sure to take care of it very well, like his own baby and in a way- the flower actually is. 

“This is the Astilbe flower, the same name with your mystic son.” 

Blitz chuckled even more at the curious tone his mother had and leaned against the wall, eyes not leaving the flower as he looked at it with longing. 

“I think… this flower is actually Astilbe, well - part of him at least.” Blitz sighed. “Like reconstructing us when we destruct, we need to collect all the parts to be complete and I think it goes the same with Astilbe. The other half I think is with Spitfire, since he is our son after all.” 

Halilintar hummed and nodded, listening to his every word as he sat down on Blitz’s blue bed.

“Well.” Halilintar spoke up, meeting eyes with Blitz and give him a rare smile. “The Suits didn't say anything, so I think we’re on the right track here.” 

Somehow, the hope inside him soared. 

  
  


Blitz was ready to head out to the Spitfire’s place that evening. Despite the barrier around the seasonal au being dropped, it was Blitz who constantly came to visit. Knowing Spitfire’s job as a summer season there, Blitz prefer him staying there to keep his world safe and organized and knowing Spitfire, if Blitz didn't set his foot down and mark the line, then Spitfire would come to the Void in a heartbeat whenever he can. He’s so stubborn and impulsive, but he was the man Blitz married and devoted himself to after all. 

“Off to the seasonal?” 

Blitz nearly jumped from the shock of hearing a voice behind him. He whipped around and saw The Heart standing with a cute smile on her adorable face. Today, her purple hair was in pony tails with heart clips. 

“Rury.” Blitz greeted friendly, smiling down at the shorter female. 

Rury giggled at the greeting and took Blitz hand. “Can I ask you a favour?” Her big sparkly eyes stared at Blitz and when she tilted her head, Blitz can clearly see the heart tattoo on her forehead. 

“Of course. Anything for you, Rury.” Blitz said with a smile, there would be no way he’s denying one of the Suits requests.

Rury giggled and handed him a card. “Inside this are a bunch of drawing tools. Can you ask your husband to draw? It’s even better if he was drawing while he’s all daze and distracted.” Rury explained cutely, fingers tapping against her own cheek. 

Blitz nodded in understanding and doesn’t question the - in his opinion - slightly strange request. Maybe drawing will help Spitfire feel better? 

“Alright. I will do my best.” Blitz smiled and Rury cheered, jumping on her feet before waving him goodbye and a safe trip before skipping away. Blitz just watch her go before letting out a chuckle and turned his palm over. 

“Sneaky.” Blitz laughed when he saw the heart print on his palm, a way Rury had left her mark on him. Her playful personality made him feel at ease though, maybe because she reminded him of Min, and damn it, he missed his brother now. 

Supra was at the canonverse along with Zen. Spike was away with Tumble, building his relationship more and Blitz was happy for his little brother. Fei, Ryu and Min were all out on a mission and with Fei and Min chemistry getting better and better, their teamwork were top notch, making them go on mission together more often but it just meant that Blitz can rarely meet up with them anymore. Blitz heard that Sub been coming over whenever Min was around, making use of their time together to the fullest.

Wild sometimes visit monthly, weekly, whenever he missed Chry he comes barging through the castle as if he owned the place. Well, he grew up here, so Blitz doesn't blame him for acting so comfortable. Since meeting Spitfire, Blitz had move on from Wild, and he was happy that Chry is loved by his real dad and his current dad also. Maybe Blitz had spoiled the twins rotten, but the twins are good boys and good boys deserve to be rewarded. Blitz loved kids, loved having his own family and he wants them to be together, complete, that’s why he can't sit still knowing there’s someone missing, even if they didn't actually know who they were missing - but Blitz knows, he’s confident of it. 

The portal opened up and Blitz stepped onto lush green grass, the sound of crickets and warm hot air hit him. 

Summer. 

It’s hot, it’s warm, noisy and bright and it reminded him of Spitfire. Blitz missed him already, even if he was only away for a while. Now that the barrier was gone, Blitz didn’t know how he survived being able to see Spitfire once a year. 

He walked through the forest, but he didnt found Spitfire anywhere. The sky was slightly orange, in a few hours evening will come. Spitfire would usually be finishing up his task for the day. Blitz kept looking until his feet lead him to the beach. 

There on the log facing the beach lies a figure, sleeping on it. It looked uncomfortable and Blitz walked towards the small, curled up body, heart soften when he realized it’s Spitfire. He was hugging his bare arms, knees pressed to his chest as he leaned against the log, sitting on the sand. He looked so small and fragile. Blitz took a seat next to him and rearrange him carefully so that Spitfire was leaning against his shoulder instead of the rough log. 

Spitfire groaned a little, but he did not stirred awake. Blitz just kept quiet and looked ahead at the waves, the sound calms him down. Since he said his request, the heaviness inside him turned into fiery desire and hope and Blitz was afraid that he’ll be disappointed, but he will stay confident. He needs too, for all of them. 

“Astilbe… I may not know how you look, but I know you’re my son, and I love you. I promise, I’ll bring you back- I won't let you sacrifice yourself in vain.” Blitz spoke softly to the air, hoping his voice will carry, to where, he’s not certain- but he hopes Astilbe will hear him. 

There’s rustle against the bushes beside him before suddenly, two little figure jumped out and Blitz could only laugh as the twins barrel rolled to his side, big doe mismatch blue and red eyes staring at him with outstretched arms, holding out a variety of fruits. 

“Mom, peeled these for us, please!” The twins pleaded cutely at him and there was no way Blitz could say no to those cute faces. 

“Alright.” Blitz chuckled, waving his fingers in a circular motion, forming a small, lightning blade that’s similar to a kitchen knife. The twins cheered and sat near to him and they glanced at their sleeping father, pouting a little. 

“Daddy been sleeping a lot lately.” Lian said with a pout, leaning against Blitz unoccupied shoulder. 

Blitz just hummed softly as he started peeling and cutting up dragon fruits and watermelons. 

“Is Dad sad?” Chry asked softly, timidly tugging on Blitz’s white pants. 

Blitz just smiled and pop a slice of watermelon into Chry’s mouth while Lian’s little fingers stole some of the slice up dragon fruits. 

“Your dad is just missing someone. He’ll feel better soon.” Blitz said as he wiped the juice dripping from the twins chin. 

“Hmm! I know.” Lian said excitedly. “Dad must be missing him! We miss him too!” 

“Yes!” Chry joined in, beaming brightly before he suddenly tilted his head. “Um, Lian who is him?” 

“Him!” Lian said again, strongly this time, before he scrunched up his face. “Uhhh, its him! Himmmm.” He whined loudly and gives up, burying his face under Blitz’s arm. 

Blitz chuckled and patted their heads. “Yes honey, your daddy and I missed him too.” 

Both the twin let out a deep sigh and rolled onto their back in the sand before getting on their elbows, opening their mouth. “Feed us, mama!” 

Okay, maybe Blitz did spoiled them too much. 

  
  


After a while, when the sun was starting to set, Spitfire stirred awake. The sweet smell of fruit hit his nose and his groggily rubbed his eyes, his body sore from the position he was in. 

“Daddy is awake!” The twins jolted upright, both scrambling towards Spitfire and staring at his sleepy face with wide excited eyes. Spitfire was still trying to focus his gaze and can barely see his sons until he felt gentle fingers pressing on his eyes to steady him. 

“Give your daddy some space, kids. He just woke up.” Blitz chuckled as he rubbed Spitfire’s back gently, fingers tracing his eyebrows in gentle, massaging motion. 

The twins whined but leaned back as told. Spitfire held Blitz wrist when he felt slightly better. 

“Ugh, I slept during work again.” Spitfire grumbled whiningly and Blitz just chuckled, letting Spitfire nuzzle into him, arms wrapped around his waist. 

Blitz was warm and smell nice, making Spitfire feel calm. It made him feel safe, and Spitfire wanted to sleep again but at the same time he doesn’t, because his head throbbed and he felt bad for slacking off.

“You want some fruits, Spitty?” Blitz offered, kissing Spitfire’s head to grab his attention. Spitfire couldn’t say no to the nicely slice fruits being offered to him and he immediately dug into them, eating the slices that Blitz had saved for him. 

“Go wash your hands kids, and bring some water back for your dad also.” Blitz told the twins. He smiled. “We’re going to do something fun after this.” 

That made the twins spring up to their feet and their raced each other towards the waters, short legs running on the sand. Blitz watched them go with a chuckle and stood in silence with Spitfire. 

“Blitz…” Spitfire suddenly spoke up, eyes downcast. Blitz hummed as he tilted his head to him, paying attention. 

“Why… I- Out of all…. I-” Spitfire choked, words jumbled up. “Blitz, I love you.” 

Blitz eyes crinkled up as he smiled, showing a face of pure happiness and he leaned in, giving Spitfire a chaste kiss. “I love you too.” 

Spitfire couldn’t say anything more, voice stuck in his throat. The sight of Blitz, smiling so prettily, face so happy and beautiful, it always made him lost for words. He still didn’t understand, even through all these years he still wonder, still asked himself - why did Blitz choose to stay with him. What did he do to deserve someone as patient and caring as him? Spitfire was reckless, impulsive, brash and does whatever he wanted- and he even left Blitz that one time… but Blitz never gave up and it tugged at his heart, fill him with love which he feel like he doesnt deserve and that makes him want to cry. 

Blitz only thread his fingers through Spitfire’s hair soothingly, as if he knows what Spitfire was thinking. He hummed a soft melody, a familiar one, something he always did whenever he was trying to fill in their gaps 

“Mom, Dad, we’re back!” The twins loud, rambunctious voice break the silence. They had grins on their faces and was soaking wet. “We came with coconuts!” 

They handed two half coconut filled with beach water to their parents. Blitz and Spitty thanked the twins and used it to wash their hands but Blitz didn’t make them throw the water out yet. 

“Why are you guys wet? Mind explaining to me?” Blitz squinted his eyes at the twins playfully and the twins only giggled, laughing with their eyes all squinted. 

“Crabs bite us! And we fell into the water after that.” They said with giggles, looking way too happy for someone who was bitten by crabs. Blitz only sighed. 

“Hang on tight then.” At that, the twins immediately clung to each other and widen their stance, but their grin stays on their faces. Ohh, Blitz get it. They were expecting this. 

Blitz chuckled as he brings 3 fingers down from up to the bottom and a strong gust of wind follows. The twins laughed loudly as they hang onto each other so they won’t be blown away while Spitfire beside him look at the scene with awe. When the wind stopped, the twins hair puffed up wildly and Blitz resist the urge to pat them down, but Spitfire ended up pulling the two kids in his lap and ruffled their hair. 

“No fair you had fun without daddy.” Spitfire half whined half laugh as the twin squirmed in his lap, giggling between whines of no daddy! Let gooo~

Blitz sighed as he watched the scene, a warm feeling bubbling inside him, but there was still this longing inside him, this yearning feeling for someone, wishing they were here so everything would be complete. He knows Spitfire felt it too, maybe his husband felt it stronger, because Blitz still have the flower but what did Spitfire had to hold onto? 

After the twins and Spitfire had calmed down, Blitz pull out the drawing tools. 

“Tada-” Blitz handed each of them a canvas and a brush. “This is the perfect moment for us to draw! In front of the waves, with a beautiful sunset. Can you feel the artistic vibe?” Blitz babbled, rubbing his non existence mustache smugly. 

The twins just laughed and wiggled to his side. “Mom- what the heck was that?” 

“My attempt at being eloquent.” Blitz said soberly but smiled and ruffled the twins hair before he passed them each a palate. Spitfire was looking a bit confused at the palate but when the twins got fired up “Yosh! I’m gonna make something abstract!” “I’m gonna be the next Van Gogh!” Spitfire also got curious into their activity. 

“You can draw whatever you like.” Blitz said to Spitfire who nodded and bit at the end of the brush, thinking. 

The three of them started drawing, brush moving with their inspiration. Blitz decided to just watch, because he was curious why The Heart had requested him to do this. 

Soon they were done and Lian was the first one to show off his drawing. 

“Look! I took inspiration when I was at Uncle Valley’s place.” Lian said smugly. The drawing had a dark blue background with red Daisy scattered all over it. “The blue is the sky, and when you look from below, like laying down in a flower field, the red flowers surround your view and your eyes see this aesthetically pleasing sight like my drawing!” 

“Eh, you sure it’s pleasing to look at?” Chry teased his brother slightly and that manage to riled up Lian already, who made grabby hands to Chry and would have strangled him if it weren't for Spitfire sitting in between them. 

“Dad going next then.” Spitfire grinned at each of his kids before he turned sober as he showed them the drawing. The background was dark and there are veins, 2 veins stretching through the canvas. The veins was green in colour but it glow against the dark background. 

“Ohhh- Abstract!” The twins said as they came up close to Spitfire’s drawing. Spitfire just look at them cluelessly, lost.

“Alright, I’ll go next.” Chry smiled shyly and flipped his canvas to show off his drawing. It was just a floating hair, slicked back half and another was let down. 

“You drew Mom?” This time Lian teased him and Chry face turned red as he stammered. “N-No! This is my future practice! I’m gonna be a good designer, you’ll see!” Chry pouted at his twin while Lian continue to laugh to a point where Spitfire had to tackle the laughing boy. 

“Its beautiful, Chry. You’ll get better with practice.” Blitz comfoted the younger twin and Chry immediately cuddled him, whining into his arms. 

“What did you draw, Blitz?” Spitfire asked him, peeking at his empty canvas and back at him, looking so confused.

Blitz kissed Spitfire confused face and took all of their canvas before he grabbed his brush and start to draw, eyes glancing at their drawings. 

“Oh, Mom drawing a portrait!” Lian peeked into his messy canvas. Blitz faked hide it from their prying eyes but ended up giving in when they smack his back. 

“Nearly done.” Blitz said, hands not stopping. There’s something about this drawing that Blitz felt right. When he was done, he immediately showed it to the three and they were looking at it as if they saw a ghost, mouth gaping wide. 

“That- That’s…. That’s him!!” All three of them said simultaneously making Blitz flip the drawing around to see it and his eyes widen as big as saucers when he realized the portrait he just drew. 

Big blue eyes with red streak, hairstyle similar to him but has two long streaks framing his pretty face. He had a charismatic face but the smile on his face was melancholic, as if someone who had resigned to his fate and lived his live till the end doing what he loved most. 

All four of them had tears in their eyes. Blitz swore his hands had moved on its own, but maybe because the flower was closer to him, as if they know what he looked like, how Astilbe is. 

Spitfire was sobbing a river after that, but he didn’t know why. Why was he so sad? Why was the person in the drawing look so familiar and why isnt Blitz saying anything? Why Blitz isn’t calling him silly for crying over a drawing? Does Blitz know? Spitfire’s lips quivered and he clung onto his soulmate tightly. That night, Blitz had to carry Spitfire back home and they did nothing but cuddle, with the twins joining in the cuddle pile along. 

Later when Blitz was free from Spitfire hold - it took a while for his husband to be able to do his work independently, most of the time he’s clinging onto Blitz and crying into his shoulder and Blitz had let the twins stayed with their dad in case anything happen as he head back to the void. 

Immediately he headed straight to Rury’s place to give her the drawings and told her of his findings. Rury was overjoyed and said they are making great progress. Memories are aligning one by one and they already mapped out the visual of his body. Blitz felt his heart raced. Will this actually succeed? Will he truly be reunited with Astilbe?

A few weeks of going back and forth from the void and the seasonal, Blitz heard his younger siblings had come back from the mission and Spike is also home. Spitfire had calmed down now and his season had ended, meaning he had time to gather with his brothers and that calmed him even more so Blitz took this opportunity to go see his brother, taking Chry with him as Lian choose to stay with his dad for the time being.

Blitz hugged all of his available brothers tightly, missing them so much. Spike had giggled in his arms, Fei just chuckle while Ryu looked touched and Min hugged him back just as tight. Supra and Zen was not here, but Blitz know they are safe with their parents in their world and it made Blitz happy, being surrounded by his family. It was enough for him, knowing at the end of the day, no matter what happens to him, his family was still here, safe and sound and it makes him even more determined to bring Astilbe back. No family of his would be left behind. 

Blitz also took Chry to see Wild as Min tagged along to see Sub. Wild was overjoyed to see Chry, slightly bigger and taller since the last time they played together. Dusk was there too, and gave him a friendly smile which Blitz returned just as warmly. 

Blitz wonder where would Astilbe fit in in their large family. Spitfire would definitely cling to him, and Blitz won’t stop him. The twins are going to be big brothers then. Would they act more mature and become role models to Astilbe? Invite him to play with them? 

Blitz heart ached, missing his son that he never met before. 

Nearing the final step, they asked for the flower and Blitz was hesitant to give the flower away. After all, the flower was Astilbe to him. However, it was the Joker herself that came to pick the flower up and Blitz can’t deny his leader. 

“Don’t worry. He’ll be in good care.” She said, her voice steady. It made Blitz trust her fully, and with a heavy heart but a soaring hope, he handed her the vase and she took it with care and he watched her walk away with it, cape flew with her steps. 

  
  


“You’re going there yourself?” Elizabeth asked as she watched Sharbett put on her gear. Sharbett gave her a side glance as she clicked her limiters on her wrist, and straighten the cape. She trusted her eldest sister, The Clover to look after the void while she is away for a moment.

“Its for the best impression if I was present there myself.” She said stoically as the portal opened before her. Elizabeth did not say anything as she send her off. 

In no time, she arrived where she had wanted to be. Stepping out, her heels dig the earth as she stood poised over two startled figures. 

“Who are you?!” A tall, cape wearing brunette shouted at her. He had one hand in front of another male with glasses looking protective. Both of them were dressed rather sparkling, with shining lights with white and soft blue undertones. Sharbett knows who they were.

“I am Sharbett, Joker and Leader of the Void.” She says formally, brushing her cloak aside and holding out her arm, giving off an open, unthreatening stance. 

“The void…” The taller one spoke, face pale and breathless. She knows him as Nebula, the creator and “ruler” of this universe and it seems like he knew who she was too. 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!” Nebula shouted, stepping in front of the glasses male. The glasses male look confused but he grasp tightly on his scythe. 

“Stay back, Aurie…” Nebula whispered lowly enough for the glasses male, who’s name is Aurie to hear. Aurie startled, jolted as he glanced at Nebula but did as he was told, taking a step back. He wanted to question him but he never seen Nebula so in distressed and that worried him.

Sharbett and Nebula went into a stare off with Sharbett’s stoic face looked bored while Nebula was tensed, his brows furrowed and his gloved finger twitched. 

Nebula knows his erase power wont work on her, compared to him, the leader of the void was a notorious leader for bringing down barbarians rulers of other au and lands before turning the place into a heaven, bringing peace to the once enslaved citizen but it doesn't lessen the fact that they are freaking scary in combat! If something cause wrong in this encounter, Nebula could lose everything he had.

Aurie looked back and forth between to two, caught in confusion. Nebula seemed to see this lady dressed for war as a threat but both aren't moving an inch. The silent stare off was broken by the outsider.

“I came as a pacifist. I meant no harm.” She said, showing her palm in a gesture meant to show transparency. Nebula eyed the 5 limiters on each wrist, feeling himself sweating. She continue, half lidded eyes staring at Nebula sharply. “But yes, there is something I want- or someone, if I must say.” 

“Who-” Nebula reply was immediate, tensing,

“Astilbe.” 

Both Nebula and Aurie froze, surprised. 

Why does the leader of the void wants one of his emotional creation and how did she even- 

Blitz. 

Nebula eyes widen in realization. Sharbett just look at him with slight raised eyebrows as if she thought that it was about time Nebula put two and two together. 

The hand Nebula was using to guard Aurie dropped to his side.

“I… I cant. He had sacrificed himself to bring down the barrier of this au. I cannot create him anymore.” Nebula said, his voice sympathetic when he remembered the incident. It was Astilbe wish, so that he can bring his parents together. It was… an honourable thing to do, to sacrifice himself for those he loves.

“I'm not telling you to create him.” Sharbett said. “Of course there would be limitations of your abilities even if you are the creator of this place.” She said with understanding, nodding her head slightly but her gaze turned serious, her eyes glowing a dark blue. “Im tell you to give me him, everything.”

“I-I dont.. I don't understand.” Nebula faltered, face confused. Beside him, Aurie tighten his hold on his scythe, the glowing eyes made him uneasy.

“You don’t have to.” Sharbett said simply. This conversation had been dragged long enough. “Now will you give me him or not?” 

“J-Just take whatever you want! As long as you leave me and my creations alone!” Nebula stuttered, finally surrender to the Joker. 

Nebula knew if a fight would break out, he’ll be the first to lose. At least, he wanted to protect Aurie from this danger and if the rumors were true, the rules of the Void had changed to forming peace and the leader standing in front of him really meant no threat and just taking what is also a part of her rules. 

“Don't worry, I don't plan on causing harm.” Sharbett nodded, giving a more kind and respectful gaze. 

She lifted up one of her hands towards Nebula direction, her eyes glowing. “Though this might be uncomfortable with you, please bear for a moment.” was the last thing she said to him before Nebula felt a strong static strung inside him, freezing him stiff. 

The ground shook and Aurie trembled in fear, clinging on to Nebula tightly, but Nebula’s body suddenly glowed bright and his mouth gaped open, his eyes shining so brightly to the point that his lens cant be seen. 

“N-Nebula!” Chains emerged from the ground and wrapped around Nebula tightly, making Aurie fall back on his butt, horrified as the sky turned dark, thundering and frightening. 

Sharbett chanted words under her breath, one part of her eyes suddenly turned blue with cursed marks in the pupils. She outstretched her arms before withdrawing in a whip movement, making Nebula chest arched and would have went to her if he was chained down. 

At his arched chest, a seed suddenly emerged and floated towards her. The seed had a sprout and Sharbett knew she had gotten what she wanted. 

Letting go of Nebula, the sky once more turn bright and the ground no longer shook, the air does not feel like it was concentrating at one point. 

Nebula gasped for air and Aurie immediately scrambled up to Nebula side, hands holding the panting male gently. 

“Nebula!” Aurie shouted in worry and turned to the outsider in front of them, who was gently sealing the seed into a card. Aurie shook and took hold of his scythe, about to charged when he saw the other was occupied with the seed. It’s his chance! However a grip on his arm stopped him and the shorter male turned to look at Nebula. 

Nebula shook his head and let out a breath, finally collecting his composure. 

“Its okay.” Nebula smiled softly to Aurie. “I’m alright.” 

From the corner of her eyes, Sharbett watched the interaction between the two. It’s time for her to leave. 

“Thank you.” She said, giving a curt bow and turned her back to them just as a black whirling portal opened. However, she stopped just a few inches from it and snapped her fingers. 

Both Nebula and Aurie jolted, as warm, soothing sensation washed over them, the grass underneath them rustled with the trees. The air felt light, the sun shining down was gentle and most of all, they felt calm. Though when they realized that, the Joker had already disappeared. 

  
  


Blitz was summoned to the laboratory, the same place he was kept when he was carrying Carnelian and Chrysocolla, the twins and his joy. The room was white, just as how he remembered it was and there was a large monitor with a very large tube in the middle. The tube had a dark blue water inside and was surrounded by the chains of the void, the marking distinct to the power held by the member of the void. 

All the Suits were present except The Diamond and that got Blitz ten times more nervous. The anxiety of being around his superiors was stronger than the anxiousness of finally seeing Astilbe. 

Blitz gulped. Thankfully, Halilintar was beside him, with one comforting arm over his shoulder. 

“It will be fine.” Halilintar said to his son, his face neautrol and devoid of any emotion as always. Blitz envy his mother's ability to keep a poker face so good.

The room suddenly turned dim, lit only by the large monitor taking up nearly half of the room and the tube that’s glowing blue. 

The Suits turned to his way and the Joker beckon him close to her side. Blitz suddenly felt very nervous, but his legs made his way to his leader’s side. 

She pulled out the card containing Astilbe’s seed, with a little sprout. She showed it to him. 

“Here lies his soul, the final piece of our puzzle.” 

Blitz gulped. The final piece. 

It reminded of him during the time he saw Ryu being reconstructed, him personally going out collecting all the pieces of his little brother, every shard not left behind. It was a time consuming process, and the longest reconstruction of him took over 2 years, collecting all the pieces was not easy and Astilbe was no different.

Blitz had been collecting data the moment he met Spitfire in that dreamscape, the flower he received sudden, Spitfire’s berserk and depressive episode, his twins thoughts, Spitfire thoughts, his own thoughts. Each one of them are important pieces and took time and effort to collect. 

What touched him even more, was that the sprouting seed - the soul- was collected by the Joker herself. 

“I’m sorry for being rude, but… can I ask you why you’re going to such lengths just for my request?” Blitz asked humbly, still trying to remain respectful but cannot fight the curiosity inside him anymore. 

Sharbett stayed quiet at his question and stared at the card in her gloved hands, her pink hair shade away her face a little. She tilted her head up and sighed. 

“I failed to protect you. I failed, as your leader. I’m redeeming myself.” Sharbett said softly, and it caught Blitz off guard to see this vulnerable side of his leader. 

“You got hurt, too much for a children of the void. I was supposed to be protecting you, its enough that you put yourself on the line for the Void but I didn't manage to protect you from everything else. The suffering, the despair you went through-” She said, her eyes saddened. “I want you to be happy.” 

Blitz felt choked. The affection radiating from his leader was too much for him. He was not used to this, being loved. He was used to being the one serving them, the Suits, the Arcana, throwing himself in battle without thought, keeping peace and security on the void. He didn't think his action would have meant anything, since he saw himself as disapoble. 

Blitz was surprised when the Joker pulled him into a half hug. 

“I don't have an heir.” Sharbet whispered. “So children of Arcana’s are precious to me. They are important to keep the lineage going. That include you, your children…” 

Sharbett let him go and walked towards the tube, where the chain unraveled and the glow increased. The card floated up with her hand. “and Astilbe too.” 

Blitz breath got stuck in his throat, as the room darkened and all focus was on the tube, as a blob of glowy blue right concentrate at the center. 

“Blitz, are you ready to meet your miracle?” The leader turned to him with a soft smile, as all the other Suits raised their hand, each glowing their respective colours. 

The light is blinding and Blitz felt a strong pull, his skin tingles and his throat burn. He had to close his eyes, shielding himself from the strong light, feeling like the nerves inside him was set on fire. Something was happening, a connection being built inside him. 

The sound of sizzling steam echo throughout the room. The blinding light disappear but the room still dark, lit only by a cool blue glow by the tube and the monitor. If Blitz was paying attention to the monitor, then he would notice the word “COMPLETE. COMPLETE” flashing but all his attention was turned to the tube, as Rury reach into the tube. 

The sound of a baby crying reach his ears as The Heart turned to him with a bright smile, holding something small and delicate in her arms. Blitz recognize the eyes, that blue and red eyes as memories came washing over him.

Tears fell as Blitz knees gives in but his mother was there to hold him. 

“Congratulation, Blitz.” Halilintar smiled to his teary son, a rare sight. He even had tears in his red eyes. It was a miracle indeed. 

  
  


In the seasonal place, the twins who was playing rocks in their father bedroom jumped in shock when Spitfire suddenly sat up on the bed, throwing the blanket onto the floor with a loud gasping shout. 

“D-Dad?!” The twins look at their dad, getting up on their feet. “What’s wrong?” 

The twins were looking after their lethargy dad, helping watch over his land for him as he sleeps and also watching him too. Their father sleeps a lot and often wake up groggily, so to see Spitfire so startled surprise them too. 

“Where’s your mom, kids?!” Spitfire stumbled out of the bed, hair messy. 

The twins glanced at each other. Strange, their father was buzzing with energy and his wide, eyes had life inside him, something they haven't seen for years. 

“Mom’s at the voi-” 

Suddenly, they heard rustling out the bedroom before the door was pushed open, and Blitz arrived, panting heavily carrying something in his arms and tears in his eyes.

“Spitty, look. He’s here.” Blitz said breathlessly, as Spitfire and the twins came close to him. Blitz gently pull away the thin cloth shield the baby’s face in his arms. With a soft, blissful smile, he said, “Astilbe is here.” and that was all Spitfire heard before the summer season falls to his knees, fat tears pouring down his face. 

He don’t need to see the baby to know that it was really Astilbe. He can feel it. It really is Astilbe. 

The twin gasped as Blitz kneeled down too to let the twins have a better look, finally meeting their younger sibling. The baby cheeks was puffy and soft, the small tuft of hair look similar to Blitz with the way it was curling down but most importantly was the eyes. 

Astilbe eyes was the most unique part of his physical appearance, something that was hard to miss. It was only because of the dreamscape and the sacrifice that made them unable to remember him clearly. 

Spitfire was still crying, shaking uncontrollably from the relief he felt, the way his shoulder felt so light, his chest no longer felt crushed. Seeing Spitfire crying made Blitz want to cry tears of joy too, and the twins seeing their parents crying felt like crying too. Astilbe was quiet in Blitz arms, watching the scene with wide eyes but when his eyes met the eyes of his family members, he let out a giggle, small hands reaching out, fumbling in the air until Chry holds them, amazed at the tiny hands in his small hands. 

“I’m so happy, Honey!” Spitfire sobbed, no words can clearly describe what he was feeling. Spitfire hands instinctively wrapped around Blitz as his lover chuckled and kiss away his tears, while his own cheeks was stained with his own tears. 

“Me too, Spitty.” Blitz said softly, holding Astilbe carefully. 

The twins immediately clung to both Blitz and Spitfire, joining in their tears of joy. The family stayed like that, happy to finally be reunited. Years of longing and undescribable misery had finally ended. They are together with no border to separate them, no time limit anymore, no evil plans trying to make them choose and no more sacrificing oneself for the other. 

For now on, this family will stay together through all the thick and thin. 

The air around the seasonal did not feel suffocating anymore. On the ground above, in a field where there lies a lone Astilbe, it was no longer surrounded by white poppies but instead, a huge field of daisies grew around it. 


End file.
